


Web of love

by 6Husbandos



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arachnophobia, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Hans finds out something about his alien boyfriendand laughs
Kudos: 4





	Web of love

The scream rang out through the entire castle. Shrill and bloodcurdling, it set Hans into a panic. He raced into the bathroom, finding Lotor on top of the shelf of herbs and salts. He was nude and shaking in fear, as if he'd seen the ghost of a past lover.

"Love, wh-"

"WHAT THE QUIZNAK IS THAT BEAST?!" Lotor pointed just behind Hans, who looked around, ready to fight. That is, until his eyes rested upon the only other creature in the room. A spider. No bigger than Hans' thumbprint. It crawled about the floor, each movement making Lotor flinch. Hans looked up at him in disbelief. This mighty, intergalactic emperor, who waged war with many different planets bearing names Hans couldn't even dream of pronouncing, was scared...of a lowly spider. Lotor's eyes focused on the arachnid, his hands gripping the edge of the shelf until his knuckles turned white. Hans started laughing.

"Hans?! What is that? Why are you laughing?! Kill it!!" Lotor cried, screaming once the spider started crawling up the shelf. He clawed at the wall, as if hoping to climb it to get away from the tiny creature.

"Darling, calm down. It's just a spider." Hans scooped it up taking a closer look. Before he could say anything, it leaped put of his hand, landing on Lotor's nose. The shelf fell to the floor as Lotor screamed, running buck ass naked around the room. He stumbled through the shattered bottles, a dark blue trail of what Hans could only think of being Lotor's bloody footprints left behind. "Well...its a jumping spider." Hans snickered.

"HELP ME!" Lotor cried, trying to shake the spider off him.

Hans took a breath, walking over to his lover. "Darling, darling, stay still." Hans cooed, picking the spider off Lotor's face. He walked to a window, opened it, and placed the spider on the outside of the castle. He watched the spider scurry away before turning back to Lotor, who was trembling and on the verge of a panic attack. Hans knelt down beside him, holding him close. Lotor latched onto him, sobbing quietly.

Hans shushed him, petting his hair. "Its ok, my dear. It's gone now. It won't hurt you anymore." Lotor curled into him as guards finally rushed into the room. "It's been taken care off." Hans stated. "Just have someone come in here to clean up. I'll tend to his wounds." The guards nodded, one of the righting the shelf as Hans brought Lotor to their chambers.

It took a while for Lotor to finally calm down. Hans by his side at all times, holding him tightly. Eventually, Lotor looked up at Hans, who smiled warmly, cupping Lotor's cheek. "Glad to see you back with me."

Lotor sniffled, pulling away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, I should be sorry. You were clearly in distress and I laughed at you." Hans replied.

"But I br-"

"We can replace them. Right now, I want to tend to you." Hans slid out of his grasp, grabbing the bandages and herbs that a servant had brought earlier. He started pulling out the glass lodged in the soles of Lotor's feet. Hans calming Lotor through the pain as he grabbed the salve and bandages, wrapping the injuries tight. 

"There we are." Hans cooed, kissing Lotor's forehead. "All better."

"I love you." Lotor smiled.

"I love you too. Now, let's get you to bed, hm??" Hans tucked Lotor into the bed, brushing a platinum lock behind his ear. "Now get some rest. You must be exhausted after all that."

Lotor yawned, "Admittedly, I am."

Hans gave him a gentle kiss. "I should be back in an hour. But get some sleep until then my love."

"Alright."


End file.
